Nico Robin vs Roronoa Zoro 2Y
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Un par de escenas ya no tan totalmente privadas entre el kaizoku-kari Roronoa Zoro y la Akuma no Ko Nico Robin tras su reencuentro de dos años separados.
1. Chapter 1

**Nico Robin vs Roronoa Zoro 2Y**

Era el primer momento de relativa calma que tenían los Mugiwara desde su reencuentro en el archipiélago Sabaody y Nami, luego de hacer el recuento del tesoro que se llevaron de Thriller Bark, por fortuna para quienes habían protegido el Sunny no faltaba ni un solo berry, podía tener unas cuantas palabras con Robin. Y no veas la necesidad que tenía de hablar con alguien que no fuera un anciano luego de estos dos años en Weatheria. Las pocas veces que bajaba a tierra no le resultaron muy fructuosas en ese aspecto.

Y, hablando de aspectos…

—¿Te has quitado el flequillo, Robin?— le preguntó mientras su nakama, luego de ponerse algo de lo más cómodo, se metía en la cama—. Además de haber dejado que creciera algo más tu melena.

—No eres la más indicada para hablar de dejarse pelo largo, Nami— le recordó Robin entre risas.

—Bueno, lo tengo largo pero, a parte de su longitud, sigo llevando el mismo peinado pero tú, sin flequillo…— Nami observaba a Robin reflejada en el espejo del dormitorio— te ves bastante diferente. No un cambio radical pero sí un cambio notable y me preguntaba el por qué de hacerlo.

¿El por qué?

— — — — —

Robin recordaba aquella intensa mirada que la desafiaba a negar sus palabras previas. Su abandono de la banda y sin ningún tipo de explicación. La misma mirada que ardía sobre el muro en la azotea de los juzgados de Enies Lobby en la que admitió sus motivos para abandonarles. Justos pero, vistos desde el lado de sus nakama, egoístas por su parte al negarles cualquier tipo de decisión.

Esa era la mirada que ahora le estaba dedicando Robin a Zoro que parecía prometerle un sufrimiento atroz y sin final. Hacía un par de días que abandonaron Thriller Bark y era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de estar a solas con su nakama, aún convaleciente y con las vendas que Chopper no le permite quitarse salvo para cambiarlas por unas nuevas.

—Recuerdo tu insistencia por saber mis motivos para abandonar la banda. Lo que me prometieron para ver cumplido mi sueño, kenshi-san— su sonrisa era una que dejaba claro que lo tenía bien atado—. Ahora eres tú quien se encuentra en esa posición, kenshi-san. Y me preguntaba cual será tu decisión: me dirás tus motivos o guardarás silencio.

Aunque tenía ciertas sospechas de a lo que se estaba refiriendo lo mejor era no dar nada por supuesto porque corría el riesgo de dar una información que no se tenía. Algo muy peligroso con Robin o, monetariamente hablando, con Nami.

—No sé de qué puedes estar hablando.

—Para empezar de tu estado físico que, aunque se ve bien así de primeras— la mirada que recorrió el cuerpo de Zoro no era ninguna mirada médicamente profesional. Claro que, en defensa de Robin, ella no tenía ningún título en medicina—, está bien claro que algo debió de sucederte mientras todos estábamos inconscientes luego del ataque del shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma.

—No sucedió nada— dijo Zoro pero Robin continuó como si no le hubiera escuchado.

—Como durante estas noches se ha podido ver la luna en el cielo está bien claro que no se te cayó encima, kenshi-san. Algo sucedió y no quieres que se sepa, a pesar de que ya hay varias personas que lo saben— sus labios formaron la sonrisa que Zoro tan bien conocía, le irritaba, y necesitaba—. Una de las cuales es yo misma, kenshi-san.

Así que varias personas sabían de lo sucedido. Brook era una de ellas porque él mismo se lo había confesado aunque sin atreverse a confirmarlo por el deseo de Zoro de que nadie lo supiera. Aunque si fue cosa de él Zoro no dudaría en romperle algunos huesos… sobre todo porque sería lo único que podría hacerle al ser solamente huesos. Pero también cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera sido Sanji el que se lo dijera puesto que con un simple gesto podían lograr que hiciera cualquier cosa a ese pervertido.

—Si no se nos está permitido el arriesgar nuestras vidas por nuestras nakama al riesgo de perder la propia entonces es una regla que debería ser para todos. Incluido tú, kenshi-san.

—Mi vida, mis decisiones— replicó lacónicamente Zoro.

Robin se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces yo también podría…

—¡No!— le cortó de golpe Zoro eliminando cualquier distancia entre los dos—. Podéis luchar, arriesgar vuestras vidas por vuestros sueños y el de nuestro senchou pero nunca, ¡jamás!, os atreváis a poner en jaque vuestra vida en intercambio.

—Tú lo hiciste, kenshi-san— le recordó Robin sin mostrarse atemorizada por la imponente presencia de Zoro ante ella—. No es justo para los demás el que se les niegue esa posibilidad.

—Me importa bien poco si es justo o no. no pienso permitir que Luffy pueda perder a cualquiera de sus nakama porque estos no sepan cual es su lugar.

—Tú puedes poner tu vida en balanza con la de Luffy pero el resto de nosotros no. Eso es muy egoísta por tu parte.

—Pues soy egoísta.

Realmente era tozudo.

—Tú sacrificio sería muy doloroso para aquellos que dejas atrás, kenshi-san. Pero como persona adulta que soy me importa bien poco lo que digas— le sonrió malicosamente—. Como no eres mi senchou no tengo porque seguir tus órdenes y de la misma manera en que no te quedaste a un lado cuando mi vida estuvo en peligro yo no lo haré cuando la tuya lo esté.

—Hablando de egoístas— farfulló Zoro con una mirada asesina que haría temblar de miedo al más valiente de los guerreros.

—Pues soy egoísta— le devolvió Robin las propias palabras de Zoro—. Aunque también soy algo más.

Cogiendo por sorpresa a Zoro, y eso ya era decir mucho, Robin le cubrió los labios con los suyos propios bebiendo del beso con verdadera sed.

Las órdenes de Chopper habían sido que Zoro no se quitara los vendajes por lo que Robin decidió que no estaban contradiciéndolas cuando era ella quien se los quitó. Sus besos eran salvajes y sus lenguas se enroscaban perdiendo la singularidad de la misma manera en que lo hicieron luego sus propios cuerpos. Uno no podía saber dónde terminaba uno y empezaba el del otro. Manos que recorrían por todas partes sin querer dejar de lado ni un solo centímetro sin recorrer.

La unión de sus cuerpos realizada en posturas varias hasta terminar, a pesar de la debilidad de sus piernas, de pie con Zoro penetrándola por detrás mientras sus manos la agarraban por sus muslos, por la parte baja de su espalda y por su cintura. Por un seno mientras le frotaba su entrepierna y su sensible _botoncito_, aunque en estos momentos ya no se le podría definir con un diminutivo, para luego agarrarla por ambos senos que generosamente se ofrecían. Su mano era capaz de atrapar de una vez su cuello y los labios de Robin las besaron cuando pasaron por encima de ellos. Le recogió el cabello juntándolo todo en un solo mechón dejando bien a la vista su amplia frente sin dejar de embestirla con fuerza.

Y se encontraba convaleciente por lo sucedido en Thriller Bark que le dejó inconsciente durante tres días. Robin no podía ni llegar a imaginarse como sería Zoro en plena forma. No lo sabía pero tenía intención de averiguarlo. Este fue su último pensamiento coherente antes de que una nueva, y profunda, embestida le arrancó un gemido gozoso.

Aquellas manos, no tan callosas como habría podido suponerse en primer lugar debido al arduo entrenamiento con pesas, acariciaban su rostro sin dejar de recoger cada uno de sus cabellos que pudieran liberarse y aferrarlos con fuerza tirando hacia atrás arqueándole la espalda.

Había que dar gracias porque Luffy gustase de hacer fiestas de lo más ruidosas porque, de lo contrario, ya tendrían a todos sus nakama aquí con ellos para averiguar el por qué de sus gritos y gemidos.

Eso habría causado un tipo diferente de paciente para Chopper. Aunque lo de Sanji no tenía cura.

— — — — —

—Me gustó como me veía al echarlo para atrás— dijo Robin con tono relajado aunque en su mente la repetición de dicha imagen, reflejada en el mismo espejo que estaba usando Nami, no hacía si no excitarla—. Pero solamente se trata de un peinado. Lo normal es tener varios durante una vida y no cerrarse en banda con uno solo.

Nami saltó sobre su cama para sentarse de piernas cruzadas. El ajustado conjunto, llámale pijama corto, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

—Yo pensaba que mi cabello ahora era mullidito y esponjoso pero luego de tocar el pelaje de Chopper…

Robin se encontraba inmersa en la lectura de un libro pero estaba igualmente atenta a su conversación con Nami y no podía dejar pasar algo como esto así por las buenas.

—¿Pensando en cabalgar sobre su Walk Point a pelo, Nami?— le preguntó con un tono tan insinuante que incluso logró hacer ruborizarse a Nami ligeramente.

—No digo que no lo haya soñado un par de veces— aunque era más habitual otro tipo de sueños, con otro cierto nakama suyo, en que a pelo hacían otra cosa que cabalgar. _Bueno, aunque en ciertas posturas casi pareciese que lo estuviera cabalgando_, pensó Nami—. Pero me parece que se haría de lo más raro.

¿Cabalgar a Chopper a pelo o _cabalgar_ a ese otro nakama a pelo?

—Yo diría que tu mente está en otros asuntos, Nami.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando— disimuló Nami, o lo trató de hacer.

—Deberías saber ya que no es sano el reprimirse, Nami. Puede ser causa de variados estados alterados o enfermedades. Tanto físicas como mentales.

_¿Locura por privación de sexo? Y lo has pensado, ¿verdad, Nami? Pero es que a pesar de estos dos años aún parece como si abusara de un menor. Si por lo menos se pusiera serio sobre esto… aunque, para ello, primero debería traer el tema a tratar._

—Me voy a dormir.

Podría parecer algo cobarde pero era un paso demasiado importante para tomárselo a la ligera y, quién sabe, podría soñar algo que le hiciera dar dicho paso. Con ese pensamiento se acurrucó bajo las sábanas sin dejar de pensar en la amplia sonrisa de su senchou.

—Buenas noches, Nami.

—Que sueñes con… Zoros sudorosos— le devolvió Nami con una maliciosa sonrisa por su parte.

Robin no pudo si no reírse ante el buen ojo que demostraba su nakama. Ciertamente eran de las que ven la paja en el ojo ajeno.

_Mmmm varios Zoros sudorosos. No un mal sueño. No, señor._

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Nico Robin vs Roronoa Zoro 2Y**

A pesar de que lo esperado que sucediera era que Sanji no le quitara el ojo de encima Robin se encontró más a menudo bajo la atenta mirada de su akage nakama. Y no era que no pudiese soportar el estar bajo tal escrutinio si no que la tranquilidad del momento la hacía querer saciar su curiosidad.

—¿Sucede algo, Nami?

—Tu aspecto— le respondió a la primera.

—¿Mi aspecto?— repitió Robin algo confundida.

—Sí. Y no me refiero al hecho de que te quitases el flequillo y que aún no me has ofrecido una explicación más que un nuevo corte de pelo, Robin— para que se diera de cuenta de que no se había olvidado de ello—. A lo que me estoy refiriendo, en esta ocasión, es a tu vestuario.

Robin se echó un vistazo para encontrarse su modelito con el que había regresado junto a sus nakama. No era que no tuviese ropa, que tenía, y sin contar con la que había traído Nami luego de haber _desvalijado_ junto a Luffy y Usopp la tienda de moda Criminal perteneciente a Pappag.

—¿Le ocurre algo a mi ropa?

Su chaleco de cuero violeta tenía la cremallera bajada lo suficiente para dejar a la vista un más que generoso escote. La falda, o pareo rosa, permitía mostrar una de sus piernas prácticamente en su totalidad. Robin no veía qué podía ir mal con su vestuario.

—Digamos que es mucho más reveladora a lo que me tenías acostumbrada hasta ahora, Robin. Bueno, si descontamos cuando nos conocimos ya que llevabas una minifalda y un top o corsé con el que mostrabas bastante— añadió al pensárselo—. Normalmente, y a pesar de vestir de manera provocativa, eras más de insinuar que de mostrar pero ahora parece ser todo lo contrario y muestras más que insinúas.

Robin ni parecía molesta o afectada por las palabras de Nami pero la sonrisa que le ofreció podía significar tantas cosas que uno no podría estar muy seguro de ello.

—Y eso me lo dice alguien que muestra su _hucha_— le dijo con tono divertido—. ¿O es un nuevo método de recaudación por tu parte?

Echando un vistazo al final de su espalda Nami se percató de que sus jeans de cintura baja… se encontraban tan bajos que mostraba su otro _canalillo_. Algo que, por mucho que tratase, siempre volvía a caer por su propio peso.

—Se quedaría sin el dinero… y luego sin manos— le aseguró Nami—. Aunque estoy segura de que recaudaría bastante. Y no estoy diciendo que no te quede bien si no que es bastante diferente a lo que normalmente llevabas puesto. Yo, en cambio, así mismo iba cuando estuvimos en Skypiea— le recordó—. Es más, viéndolo desde cierta perspectiva, es como si nos hubiéramos intercambiado la mitad de la ropa. Yo con bikini y pareo y tú con el chaleco de cuero y jeans.

Robin no podía negar lo acertado de su suposición pero aquel brillo en los ojos de la akage… había que tener cuidado con ella cuando lo mostraba.

—Podríamos intercambiarnos esas partes— esto hizo mucha gracia a Robin—. ¿Y el chiste está en…?

—No me entiendas mal, Nami— pero el que surgiera aquella maliciosa sonrisa suya te decía todo lo contrario—. Pero estoy segura de que esos jeans no pasarían de mis muslos.

Y era algo obvio viendo lo ajustadísimos que los gastaba Nami.

—Seguro que encontrarías una situación perfecta para llevarlos entonces— le dijo Nami y, por la manera en que se lo había dicho, era como si supiera algo más profundo e interesante que no debería saber.

En vez de apoyar las manos en su cintura Nami las apoyó en sus muslos antes de dirigirse hacia uno de sus nakama que parecía haber vuelto a su rutina habitual. Una interesante rutina en la que terminaba medio desnudo y cubierto de cálido sudor.

—Oi, Zoro— pero, aprovechando que la tenía a su izquierda y, por tanto, en su _lado ciego_, el kengou siguió su camino como si no la hubiera escuchado. Algo imposible dado el grito con el que le había llamado—. ¿No crees qué a Robin le sentaría mejor unos jeans con el chaleco que lleva puesto?

Para sorpresa de ambas muchachas Zoro detuvo su caminar y volvió la cabeza en su dirección. La sorpresa se terminó cuando abrió la boca.

—¿Realmente me estás preguntando eso?— la incredulidad por parte de Zoro le hizo tanta gracia a Robin como el gesto de molestia que se le puso a Nami.

La akage bufó para no gritar.

—Vamos, incluso un obsesivo con la forma física como tú debe ser capaz de apreciar la belleza y perfección más allá de tu reflejo— debería haber probado otro método porque Zoro hizo ademán de seguir su camino—. ¿No me digas qué no piensas que Robin se ve hermosa?

—Claro, seguro que a eso se dedicó estos dos años— el sarcasmo casi era físico en las palabras de Zoro—. A romper corazones por donde se moviese.

—Corazones no— aseguró una, maliciosamente, sonriente Robin que no apartaba su mirada de Zoro.

Mientras que Nami puso cara de grima ante la perspectiva que aquellas palabras presentaban, Zoro no pudo si no ofrecerle su propia media sonrisa.

_Clutch!_

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Nico Robin vs Roronoa Zoro 2Y**

Si bien Zoro estaba aliviado de que Luffy poseyera semejante haki por su parte, lo que les evitaría el tener que buscar a un nuevo senchou, también le molestó el hecho de que hubiera acabado ya con la mitad de sus enemigos. Por ello no le gustaba esa utilidad del haki ya que le restaba diversión al combate.

—¡Luffy! Que son cincuenta mil— le reprendió Zoro—. Te has pasado.

—No sé yo.

Sanji no tardó en aprovechar la situación para meterse con Zoro.

—¡Oye marimo! Me pido a treinta mil.

Pero el kengou no estaba para bromas porque ansiaba un poco de combate.

—Cállate, Mr. Hemorragia Nasal.

—¿Aah?

Si no fuera por la distracción que se dio Sanji podría haber pasado de los enemigos y empezar una pelea con su nakama.

—Doscientos mil brazos _Fleurs_…

Cualquiera de los mugiwara era consciente de lo que venía a continuación sin necesidad de ver para aquellos cincuenta mil enemigos que se encontraron de pronto subyugados por sus correspondientes cuatro brazos _Fleurs_.

—¡DETENTE AHÍ, ROBIN!— le gritó Zoro.

El alivio que sintieron Nami, Chopper, Usopp y Brook por ver que no tendrían que pelear se esfumó al mismo tiempo que lo hicieron los brazos _Fleur_ de Robin en una lluvia de pétalos de sakura.

—Como gustes, Zoro. Tendremos enfrentamiento.

Si se refería contra los cincuenta mil combatientes de Hody o entre ellos dos era algo que solamente sabían Zoro y la propia Robin.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Nico Robin vs Roronoa Zoro 2Y**

Podía ser todo lo silencioso posible pero Robin sabía de su presencia a su espalda por algo que iba más allá de los sentidos. Era capaz de _ver_ aquella intensa mirada y su rostro serio e imperturbable sin necesidad de volverse para ello.

Usando su mano derecha, pulgar e índice, empezó, ¿o sería mejor decir continuar debido a lo baja que ya llevaba la cremallera mostrando un generoso escote?, a bajarse la cremallera para ser detenida por una mano que se posó sobre la suya cubriéndosela. De la misma manera en que parecía hacer con el resto del cuerpo al acercársele tanto que sus cuerpos parecían entrar en contacto.

En silencio le volvió a subir la cremallera para dejarla como se encontraba en un primer lugar. Ofreciendo una buena vista pero sin darles completa libertad. Ambas manos se dirigieron a simétricos objetivos pero aquella mano derecha, en su camino, delineó su seno provocándole un agradable escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Aviso de lo que vendría a continuación.

El objetivo de aquellas manos era el cuello levantado del chaleco de cuero que llevaba puesto y que, gracias al escote que llevaba, le permitió abrírselo de manera que dejó al descubierto los hombros de Robin y, al mismo tiempo, impidiéndole mover los brazos al quedar el chaleco demasiado apretado. Tendría que bajarse la cremallera para liberarse pero no parecía entrar dentro de sus intenciones.

Logró sacarle un suspiro cuando sintió sus labios besándole el hombro y recorrer todo el camino que le llevaba hasta el cuello que besó luego de apartar su melena azabache. Repitió el mismo gesto en su otro hombro y dichas acciones fueron recompensadas con algo más que un suspiro. Un gemido de placer.

Podía ser todo lo silenciosa posible pero Zoro sabía de su presencia a su espalda por algo que iba más allá de los sentidos. Era capaz de _ver_ aquella intensa mirada y su rostro con su maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios sin necesidad de volverse para ello.

Además de que se le acercó tanto que pudo sentir como entraba en contacto con su espalda al apretarse contra él sin ningún tipo de duda en sus acciones. La tersura de sus pechos al apretarse contra su espalda le provocó un intenso escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

El objetivo de aquellas manos era el cuello de su abrigo y que, gracias a tenerlo desabrochado hasta la cintura, le permitió abrírselo de manera que dejó al descubierto los hombros de Zoro y, ¿por qué detenerse ahí?, prácticamente toda su espalda. La que le permitía el abrigo al caer hasta que los brazos de Zoro lo detenían.

Disfrutó al sentir como se le tensó el cuerpo cuando sus labios le besaron el hombro y rodaron todo el camino que le llevaba hasta el cuello que besó luego de lamer la zona en cuestión. Repitió el mismo gesto en su otro hombro y dichas acciones fueron recompensadas con algo más que la tensión de su cuerpo. Un gruñido de placer.

—Mmmm— susurró Robin al oído de su nakama—, sándwich de Zoro.

Robin se dio la vuelta para encarar a Zoro mientras sus propias palabras seguían resonando en sus oídos de manera que sus pechos también se presionaban contra el torso de su nakama. Su mirada cayó de aquellos penetrantes ojos a los labios del kengou. Fue subiendo sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo de Zoro empezando por los abdominales que sobresalían de su haramaki para pasar a sus pectorales. Sus labios se entreabrieron ligeramente ardientes de deseo y se los humedeció con la punta de la lengua antes de atrapar su labio inferior entre sus dientes y disfrutando de aquella sensación ligeramente picante mientras su labio se deslizaba entre los dientes.

—I love Zoro.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Nico Robin vs Roronoa Zoro 2Y**

Una noche más en el Sunny de los Mugiwara no era una noche cualquiera como podría ser en cualquier otro lugar. Con los Mugiwara cada noche era una fiesta y si esta se daba con mucha meshi y bebida pues no habría ningún tipo de queja por ninguno de sus integrantes.

Por supuesto que no tardaron mucho en empezar a hacer de las suyas. En este caso, como en la inmensa mayoría, Luffy parecía haber dado comienzo una especie de competición de imitaciones entre los mugiwara sobre cada uno de los nakama. Decir que una que logró bastante aceptación, y carcajadas generales, fue la que hizo Sanji de Zoro… claro que lo único que hizo fue poner una lechuga sobre la mesa y llamarla Zoro.

A pesar de la diversión generalizada, como sucedía en la gran mayoría de las fiestas protagonizadas por los Mugiwara, había un par de ellos que no participaban de manera activa en las celebraciones. A ninguno le extraña que sus nombres fueran Zoro y Robin. Parecían estar cosidos por el mismo patrón a pesar de las obvias diferencias enter ellos.

—Oi, Robin— le gritaba Luffy a coro con Chopper y Usopp con un acompañamiento musical por parte de Brook—. Venga, ahora te toca a ti— le pidió por undécima vez o ya por encima de la docena pero ella siempre declinaba el ofrecimiento.

Ciertamente había cosas que no habían cambiado a pesar de los dos años pasados.

—Está bien— aceptó Robin riendo ligeramente mientras se ponía en pie—. Pero debo prepararme primero.

Aquello fue toda una sorpresa para sus nakama que nunca creyeron posible que Robin se uniera al tipo de celebraciones que se gastaban Luffy y los demás. Sobre todo luego de que Sanji hubiera evitado, durante la celebración en Water 7, que Robin se pusiera aquellos palillos en la nariz y la boca. Habría dado su vida para impedirlo.

Como no podía ser de otra forma fueron los mugiwara más fiesteros quienes recibieron el anuncio de Robin con mayor entusiasmo. Zoro, que estaba sentado cerca de Robin le dedicó una ceja enarcada de confusión por semejante decisión por su parte pero ella solamente le respondió con esa enigmática sonrisa que podía llevarte al destino más inesperado. El que, al pasar a su lado, la mano de Robin se deslizase por el brazo izquierdo de Zoro no hizo si no aumentar la confusión del kengou. Sobre todo por lo que significaba realmente aquel gesto.

Bajando los escasos escalones se encaminó por el pasillo que había entre el acuario y la pared de la sala cuando la puerta se abrió y Robin recogió algo para continuar su camino hasta una zona en concreto donde se detuvo.

El sonido de una cremallera siendo bajada levantó de sus asientos a Sanji y Brook que trataban de ver a través del acuario y, sobre todo, de los peces que servían como cortina para Robin. Ciertamente este momento habría sido el perfecto para que Luffy echase un tiburón en el acuario.

Los intentos por parte de Sanji para que aquellos bancos de peces se apartaran al golpear el acuario no hacían si no todo lo contrario puesto que los peces huían de la zona donde se originaban los golpes y se arremolinaban justo donde se encontraba Robin impidiendo cualquier atisbo de su presencia al otro lado.

—No puedo creer que se esté dando un espectáculo semejante y lo único que pueda ver es a todos esos kuso pescados tan irritantes— se quejó Sanji.

—Yo tampoco puedo ver nada aunque, claro está, no debería ver nada porque no tengo ojos al ser solamente huesos. Yo ho ho ho.

—Muérdete la lengua, kusotare— le gritó Sanji que no estaba para bromas arreándole una patada que mandó a Brook volando hasta chocar contra el acuario. ¡Justo frente al lugar en donde se encontraba Robin!

—Pero yo no tengo lengua porque solamente soy huesos— le recordó Brook mientras se deslizaba lentamente al suelo con el cráneo pegado contra el acuario—. Yo ho ho ho.

Como la gran mayoría de las veces solamente Luffy parecía encontrarle el humor a las bromas de Brook aunque, en este caso, también podía ser que la atención de los demás se encontraba en las acciones de Robin.

Ante el impacto de Brook contra la pecera los peces que allí se encontraban escaparon asustados, tanto por el golpe como por el cadavérico aspecto que poseía el más reciente de los mugiwara, aunque ya _llevase_ unos dos años. Bueno, más o menos.

De pronto la puerta principal de la sala se abrió atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes para encontrarse que allí, en el umbral, no se encontraba nadie. El siguiente sonido fue el de la puerta lateral cerrándose una vez Robin hubiera salido. Por supuesto que Sanji se estaba lamentando por haberse perdido un _espectáculo_, lo más seguro que, irrepetible. Mientras tanto la puerta principal volvió a cerrarse.

Todos los mugiwara, incluyendo a un entristecido Sanji, se encontraban mirando fijamente para la puerta principal de la sala del acuario porque era la entrada más obvia por la que debía aparecer Robin. Cuando llamaron a la puerta quedó claro que no habían errado en sus sospechas.

_Toc, toc, toc,_ llamaron con gesto tranquilo.

—¿Quién es?— preguntaron al unísono Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, un recuperado Brook, Franky, un extasiado Sanji e incluso Nami. Zoro siguió en silencio como era habitual en él durante estas fiestas. Mientras tuviera algo que beber todo iba bien para él.

—Un mugiwara— respondieron tras la puerta.

Hubo risas generales ante aquella respuesta.

—¿Qué mugiwara?— preguntaron a continuación.

La puerta se abrió justo entonces para dejar paso a Robin o, en este caso, debería decirse que…

El resonar de sus botas llenó el silencio que se había formado justo al abrirse la puerta que enmudeció cuando se detuvo justo en medio de la sala. En primer lugar desenvainó la katana de empuñadura blanca que sujetó con la boca para luego desenvainar las dos katana restantes que se encontraban sujetas por el fajín rojo que llevaba atado por encima del largo abrigo verde bajo el cual había un haramaki verde. Abrigo que se encontraba prácticamente desabrochado puesto que así lo estaba hasta la cintura por lo que dejaba prácticamente a la vista todo su cuerpo… o lo haría si no fuera porque el abrigo cubría costados y pechos por igual aunque eso creaba el escote más impresionante de la historia. En su cabeza llevaba una bandana verde oscura prácticamente negra.

—_…_

Los mugiwara se miraron entre sí para ver si alguno de ellos había podido comprender lo que les había dicho su nakama pero cada uno de ellos llevaba en su rostro el mismo gesto de confusión.

Un brazo _fleur_ brotó del costado y le quitó a Wadou de la boca.

—Kiki Kyuutouryuu— anunció antes de volver a coger a Wadou con la boca de manera que aquel brazo _fleur_ desapareció en una lluvia de pétalos de sakura.

Con las dos katana alzadas frente a ella hizo ademán de seguir levantando los brazos pero, en su lugar, aparecieron dos pares más de brazos, brazos _fleur_, por supuesto, que empuñaban sus correspondientes Sandai Kitetsu y Shuusui. Entre aquellos pares de brazos extra, como no podía ser de otra forma, surgieron sus correspondientes cabezas.

—_… … …_— una vez más aquel brazo _fleur_ le quitó a Wadou de la boca—. Ashura.

Todos los presentes se habían quedado estáticos y sin palabras hasta que Robin había terminado de nombrar el ataque de _Zoro_ para estallar en aplausos y todo tipo de risas y alabanzas a la asombrosa imitación por parte de Robin de su nakama. Por supuesto que, dada la naturaleza de dicho ataque, era obvio que solamente Robin podría realizar esta imitación. Claro que el realismo obtenido no habría servido de mucho si no fuera porque Robin estuviera llevando la ropa de Zoro.

Finalmente _Zoro_ terminó con su _ataque_ haciendo desparecer todos aquellos brazos y cabezas de más para luego envainar las katana. Primero las que empuñaba con las manos y luego a Wadou que llevaba en la boca.

—¿Qué tal?— preguntó inocentemente tras el sonido final de Wadou al ser envainada.

Por supuesto que la dieron por vencedora porque ni siquiera Luffy, con lo bueno que era, podría superar a una imitación semejante. Sanji, como no podía ser de otra manera, estaba de lo más molesto porque Robin hubiera realizado la imitación de Zoro, aunque se contentaba con que hubiera elegido la misma que él, aunque sin el mismo componente de burla que tenía la suya, pero estaba mucho más centrado, y extasiado, ante todo lo que mostraba Robin llevando las ropas de Zoro. Solamente por eso no le gritaría al kengou.

Entonces se escuchó la voz de Robin por los altavoces del puesto de vigía.

_**"Se acercan diez buques de guerra de la Marina por babor"**_

Era su noche de vigilancia.

Un emocionado Luffy corrió a toda prisa para colocarse en la cabeza del Sunny mientras los demás mugiwara, siguiendo las órdenes de Nami, se colocaban en sus puestos. Diez buques de guerra era el equivalente de una Buster Call por lo que no había que tomárselo a broma. Aunque eso era algo muy difícil teniendo a Luffy como senchou.

—Oi, Robin— llamó Zoro antes de que la morena pudiera salir a cubierta deteniéndose ante el umbral de la puerta—. ¿No crees qué deberías devolverme mis katana ahora?

—¿Solamente tus katana?— le preguntó con la mano izquierda en la cintura y la derecha descansando sobre las empuñaduras de las katana. Era una visión digna de ser rememorada para la eternidad.

—Tienes razón— ¿y cuándo no era así?—. Me llevo también el fajín rojo— le dijo justo antes de quitárselo de un solo movimiento, y eso a pesar de haber estado anudado.

La acción provocó un movimiento del abrigo pero no llegó a mostrar nada más de lo que ya mostraba desde un principio pero el gesto había cogido por sorpresa a Robin, algo que no se podía decir muy a menudo, y de ahí el ahogado grito que soltó. Podría ser que, de haberle sido descubiertos los pechos se hubiera ruborizado pero como no fue así aquel sonido fue toda la reacción que tuvo Robin.

Zoro, con el fajín puesto y sus katana descansando en su lugar habitual, se dispuso a salir a cubierta mientras Robin se abrochaba el abrigo hasta el cierre superior aunque este quedase bastante por debajo de sus pechos. Bueno, debería evitar rápidos movimientos para que no se diera algún _accidente_.

Una vez en cubierta Zoro, al ver todo lo que se les venía encima, decidió desenvainar sus tres katana puesto que lo mejor era divertirse con todo de golpe que ir poco a poco. Su mano se detuvo ante su boca recordando en donde se había encontrado apenas unos minutos antes la empuñadura blanca de Wadou. Sus ojos se entrecerraron como si estuviera tratando de discernir el posible significado, de existir alguno, de esta acción pero el sonido de algunos cañones le sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Con Wadou bien sujeta en su boca Zoro se dispuso a unirse a sus nakama pero, ¿era él o había un sabor diferente en la empuñadura de su katana?

Una voz sonó a espaldas del kengou.

—Hay otras maneras para recibir un beso que una tan indirecta como esa— ahora sabía lo que se había puesto a pensar antes. Por fortuna no estaban en situación para dejarse llevar por juveniles reacciones—. Existen maneras más directas para ello, Zoro.

Antes, meses estando juntos, siempre había sido kenshi-san y ahora, dos años separados más tarde, era Zoro. Era imposible saber lo que podía pasar por la cabeza de esta onna. No es que le disgustase el que le llamase por su nombre, es lo más normal y esperado de hacer, si no que tras tanto tiempo había empezado a echar de menos que le llamaran kenshi-san. Y sí, era porque solamente Robin le llamaba de esa manera.

Rodeando a Zoro se detuvo frente a él y, sin perder esa sonrisa que era un verdadero tesoro a proteger para el kengou, le colocó la bandana en la cabeza anudándosela correctamente.

—Ahora ya estás perfecto— fue un movimiento rápido y un contacto apenas sentido pero los labios de Robin habían besado los de Zoro—, _kenshi-san_.

Era un akuma de onna y la perdición de Zoro. De eso estaba bien seguro.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Nico Robin vs Roronoa Zoro 2Y**

No resultaba nada extraño el encontrárselo a solas sin ninguno de sus nakama alrededor puesto que, a pesar de los dos años de separación, seguían siendo los mismos de siempre. Lo que quería decir que él aún se mostraba como una persona que gustaba de su privacidad y el estar a solas. Por _desgracia_ eso era algo de lo que también disfrutaba ella y, aunque había suficiente espacio en el Sunny para que la privacidad de ambos no se encontrase, era mucho más interesante, y divertido, el que lo hiciera.

Tenía sus manos ocupadas con una de sus pesas y esto, al facilitarle las cosas, logró sacarle una sonrisa mientras se iba acercando hasta él paso a paso con sumo cuidado de no hacer ningún tipo de ruido. A pesar de su sigilo tenía la acertada sospecha de que sabía perfectamente de su presencia tanto por sus sentidos de kengou como por su creciente sospecha de que era usuario del Kenbunshoku Haki. Esto, para ella, lo hacía todo mucho más interesante y propicio para su plan.

Para acercarse podía haber elegido el lado izquierdo de Zoro por ser ahora su lado ciego pero como Robin sospechaba que en realidad no tenía ningún flanco _ciego_ era irrelevante. El que se encontrase con su ojo derecho cerrado no hacía si no acrecentar las sospechas de Robin de que era consciente de su presencia.

Finalmente tenía a Zoro al alcance de su mano pero cuando las alzó para tocarle ambas manos fueron atrapadas por sendas presas y Robin se encontró encarando un rostro serio por parte de Zoro… ¡tanto a su derecha como a su izquierda!

_Kiki Kyuutouryuu Ashura_, pensó Robin con una maliciosa sonrisa en sus dos rostros como si fueran, quitando a Zoro de en medio de ellas dos, una reflejo de la otra.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes?— le preguntó un serio Zoro que no dejó de seguir con la serie que estaba haciendo con las pesas.

—¿No te fías de mí, Zoro?— preguntó Robin.

La sorpresa fue que dicha pregunta no fue realizada ni por la Robin a la derecha de Zoro ni por la que se encontraba a su izquierda. ¡La hizo la Robin que se encontraba frente a Zoro!

Para fiarse de ella viendo este acercamiento en particular.

Ambas Robin _fleur_ se encontraban apresadas por las muñecas gracias a los brazos extra producidos por el Ashura de Zoro por lo que, al mismo tiempo, se encontraban anulados. Mientras tanto las manos del Zoro real se encontraban ocupadas sujetando sus pesas por lo que, de _todos los presentes_, solamente era la Robin _real_ quien tenía libre sus manos.

Tanto lo que se encontraba a la derecha de Zoro como lo que se encontraba a su izquierda desapareció de su vista cuando sus ojos derechos fueron cubiertos por las manos de Robin dejando únicamente el ojo derecho del Zoro _real_ capaz de ver lo que venía a continuación.

—_Solamente para tu ojo, Zoro_— le susurró Robin con su enigmática sonrisa.

A continuación sus labios cubrieron el gesto serio que habían formado los labios de Zoro para que, segundos más tarde, Robin pudiera sentir como los brazos de su nakama rodeaban su cintura y escuchar el amortiguado sonido de las pesas cayendo sobre la cubierta de césped. Tal vez fuera por dicho sonido o porque se sumergieron en las sensaciones de aquel beso pero no tardaron en perder la concentración al centrarla el uno en el otro.

Y entonces solamente quedaron dos.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Nico Robin vs Roronoa Zoro 2Y**

Finalmente, y no iba sin tiempo, los Mugiwara podían empezar a disfrutar de su paso por isla Gyojin de la manera en que pensaban hacer en un principio aunque, si le preguntabas a alguno de ellos, ni hace falta decir nombres, le habría parecido mucho mejor como habían ido las cosas si sus enemigos hubieran dado la talla para la pelea. Pero, volviendo al presente, hoy era día de playa. Lo que quería decir que volverían a la cala de las Ningyo, para disfrute de Sanji al que le parecía demasiado lento el Osakana Bus pero, por supuesto, no iba a permitir viajar solas a sus dos ángeles, aunque estuvieran viajando todos los mugiwara juntos. Bueno, no todos…

—Solamente espero que aparezca para cuando nos marchemos de la isla— se dijo Nami que lo último en lo que quería pensar era en su despistado nakama—. Por lo menos no podrá salir de la isla.

—A no ser que atraviese la burbuja— intervino una risueña Robin que se había quitado el sombrero dentro del bus.

—No digas eso que seguro que sería capaz de hacerlo— se estremeció Nami ante la posibilidad de que este bendito descanso pudiera ser interrumpido por las idióticas acciones de su nakama.

—¿Por qué piensas que pueda hacerlo? Os he escuchado hablar sobre el mal sentido de la dirección de Zoro pero me parece que estáis exagerándolo mucho— las palabras de Robin casi lograron desencajarle la mandíbula a Nami—. ¿Ocurre algo?

No podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿En serio has dicho eso? Pero si ese baka ha demostrado saber perderse en un pasillo de una sola dirección— Nami seguía sorprendiéndose cuando Robin parecía estar haciendo memoria pero sin añadir nada más—. No hay que pensar mucho, Robin.

La sonrisa de Robin dio paso a unas ligeras risas, que casi resultaron inaudibles ante la algarabía que sus nakama estaban montando en el bus.

—Recuerdo que en Skypiea, cuando nos dirigimos en la búsqueda del oro, tanto Luffy como Zoro iban a tomar los caminos equivocados pero podía ser un error inocente al haber visto mal el mapa y no prestarle mucha atención.

Nami no podía creérselo.

—No, de verdad. ¿Me estás hablando en serio?

La tranquilidad de Robin, en ocasiones, resultaba del todo enervante porque producía, junto a sus palabras, el efecto contrario en sus oyentes. En este caso Nami.

—Cuando quiso ir en busca de Kami y le acompañamos ni se perdió ni hizo gesto de equivocarse de dirección— le recordó Robin.

—Bueno, eso es cierto pero estaba con nosotras— fue el turno de Nami para hacerle recordar a Robin.

—¿Pero no estabas tú quejándote, en la fiesta en Water 7, de que Zoro no supo seguir la indicación de subir las escaleras en los Juzgados de Enies Lobby?

Aquello pareció darle alas a Nami.

—¡Exacto! Ese baka no supo seguir una indicación cuando solamente tenía que subir las enormes escaleras que se alzaban ante él.

—¿Le dijiste que debía ir por esas escaleras?— le preguntó Robin como si estuviera tratando de encontrar un fallo para justificar a Zoro.

—Pues claro que sí. Dije que las escaleras llevarían al piso superior— respondió Nami sabiendo de las intenciones de su nakama.

—¿Y por dónde se iba Zoro no podría haber llegado igualmente al tejado?

Nami bufó ante semejante pregunta.

—O también llegaría a Raftel— dijo Nami toda sarcástica.

Robin ni se mostró molesta por aquellas palabras o intranquila si no todo lo contrario porque, siendo fiel a sí misma, era el ejemplo perfecto de la serenidad.

—¿Cómo llegaste al tejado, Nami?

Un relámpago cruzó la mirada de la akage.

—Por culpa de ese _bakamono_— mezcla de baka, idiota, y bakemono, monstruo— que a punto estuvo de matarme junto a Chopper al atraparnos en uno de sus monstruosos ataques que nos lanzó hasta el tejado.

—¿Quieres decir que siguió un camino ascendente de una sola dirección sin ningún tipo de problema?— y ahí estaba esa maliciosa, y victoriosa, sonrisa de Robin—. Aunque recuerdo que cuando estábamos buscando al South Bird se volvía por el mismo camino por el que vinimos.

Nami se puso en pie como con un resorte y apuntó con su índice a Robin con gesto victorioso.

—¡Ajá! Lo sabía. Sabías que no tiene sentido de la orientación y te has dedicado a burlarte de mí, Robin.

—Hmmm también recuerdo que me dijo que no se fiaba de mí y que debería tener cuidado para luego volverse y hacer una salida dramática dejándome atrás… pero yo como me encontraba frente a él no le quedaba más remedio que regresar por nuestros pasos— a Nami le gustaría poder borrarle esa sonrisa de los labios porque, aunque disfrutaba viéndosela cuando se la dirigía a los demás, no cuando ella era la destinataria—. Estoy segura de que no tendrá ningún problema en llegar a la playa. Le dejé un mapa.

_Le dejé un mapa_, farfulló mentalmente Nami para acto seguido mirar por la burbuja y caerse del asiento, ¿para qué se había sentado entonces?

—Mira para tu experto _explorador_— por suerte era una burbuja y no un cristal porque, de lo contrario, el índice acusador de Nami lo habría roto en lugar de flexionarla con el dedo—. Está yendo en dirección contraria, y eso ya es decir mucho porque podía estar yendo en otra aún mucho peor.

Ciertamente se podía ver a Zoro caminando por las calles y yendo en dirección opuesta a la que le llevaría a la playa. Robin, como no, ni se inmutó lo más mínimo.

—Va bien— dijo Robin escuetamente para desesperación de Nami que no explotó allí mismo por muy poco.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Es qué no estás viendo lo mismo que yo?— le preguntaba mientras amenazaba con reventar la burbuja si seguía clavándole con tanta insistencia el dedo.

—Sí, veo como va a un bar para comprar algo de beber. No creo que sea tan delicioso como el sake que nos ofrecieron en palacio pero dudo mucho que Zoro sea de los que den tanta importancia a una buena bebida.

Nami pegó con tanta fuerza su rostro contra la burbuja que a punto estuvo de atravesarla. Y era cierto, lo que dijo Robin, puesto que Zoro no tardó mucho en ponerse en marcha nuevamente, y para desesperación de Nami lo hizo en la dirección correcta, mientras le daba un trago a una botella.

—Ese baka bebe demasiado— farfulló cruzándose de brazos en una actitud de lo más infantil y que no mejoró cuando Robin se rió de ello—. No tiene gracia.

—Bueno, creo recordar que acabaste tumbando al príncipe Fukaboshi en la fiesta y para eso ya hay que beber solamente para compensar la diferencia de tamaño— Robin trató de ocultar otra risa cuando su nakama cerró los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo para no gritar. En su lugar solamente soltó un suspiro de lo más audible—. ¿Va todo bien, Nami?

El nervio de esta mujer.

—No, si Zoro se pierde es malo pero si no lo hace es como si fuera un signo de mal augurio— negó Nami con la cabeza—. Llegó primero a Sabaody por lo que está claro que todo puede suceder en Grand Line, imagínate en el Shin Sekai.

—¿Estás diciendo que llegará primero a la playa?

El tono usado por Robin hizo alzar el rostro a Nami que miró para su nakama como si la estuviera descifrando, algo casi completamente imposible.

—¿Es una apuesta?

Esto hizo reír a Robin.

—Eso suena muy peligroso— las risas se murieron y una amplia sonrisa se formó en aquellos labios—. Es una apuesta.

Por supuesto que esto captó el interés de Nami.

—¿Y qué nos apostamos?— preguntó con tono calculador.

—Lo que decida la ganadora.

El gesto de sorpresa en la mirada de Nami no le pasó desapercibido a Robin que le siguió sonriendo de manera indulgente. Eso no hizo si no alimentar el espíritu combativo de la akage.

—Acepto la apuesta— solamente fue el decirlo para que Robin se deshiciera en una lluvia de pétalos de sakura dejando tras de sí a una atónita Nami—. ¿Nani?

Un mal presentimiento le vino a Nami para comprobar su veracidad cuando encontró que Zoro no estaba solo en las calles si no que, a su lado, se encontraba Robin que, alzando el rostro en dirección a Nami la saludó… ¿burlonamente?

Nami no se lo podía creer.

_¿Me la han jugado?_

Por las sonrisas que se dedicaban Zoro y Robin uno podría llegar a la conclusión de que así era. Nami había sido derrotada en su propio juego.

_¡A no ser que llegue primera a la playa!_

Era una suerte que Nami fuera de esas personas capaces de _convencer_ a quien sea de que se hagan las cosas a su manera, sean sus propios nakama o al Osakana Bus. Claro que también podría poner en funcionamiento dichas habilidades para tratar de convencer a Robin de que dejase pasar el pago de la apuesta cuando al llegar a la playa se encontraron en ella a sus dos nakama tan tranquilos tomando el sol sobre una amplia burbuja sobre el agua. No sabía si reír o llorar al ver a las pobres ningyo tratando de jugar, ¿o sería _jugar_?, con Zoro para que este las ignorase por completo. A diferencia de las ningyo que trabajaron de camareras en la fiesta en palacio. Ahí bien que les hacía caso.

_¡Un momento! ¿Quiere decir esto que también tendré que convencer a Zoro sobre dejar pasar la apuesta?_, su pasado común en pagos no le auguraba una salida muy noble que digamos, _¡estoy jodida! Y no en el buen sentido._

La media sonrisa de Zoro conjuntaban con las ligeras risas de Robin, con ese aire tan risueño que se le ponía cuando estaba contenta. Por lo menos Nami debería estar contenta de que hubieran necesitado unirse esos dos para poder derrotarla.

_Happy my ass!_

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Nico Robin vs Roronoa Zoro 2Y**

¿Cómo fue que le había dicho? Ah, sí. Que le encantaba observar el cielo nocturno cuando ninguna nube impedía poder hacerlo. Aquella profunda oscuridad salteada por una inmensidad cantidad de estrellas que siempre le recordaba la última imagen que tenía de su madre antes del reencuentro final en el día de la muerte de Ohara. No, no de su muerte porque ella aún seguía viva y, por tanto, también lo hacía Ohara.

—Su cabello era plateado y, a pesar de su juventud, la hacía verse muy hermosa— le dijo Robin—. Incluso cuando partió de mi lado para resolver el misterio tras los poneglyphs, con su cabello corto, la seguridad en su mirada por su decisión palidecía en comparación con su cabello de plata.

—¿No estás exagerando un poco?— le preguntó Zoro mientras resultaba inundado del aroma del cabello de Robin cuya cabeza descansaba contra el pecho del kenshi. Sentados el uno al lado del otro—. Me parece que es lo que sucede con este tipo de recuerdos infantiles.

Robin no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente. Era demasiado adorable para poder contenerse.

—Podría ser pero la intensidad de estos recuerdos se debe a que noches antes de que mi madre hubiera tomado su decisión y partiera aquella mañana… su cabello poseía el mismo color azabache que yo heredé de ella— para que se hable de revelaciones—. Tardé mucho en comprender lo sucedido, y no lo hice hasta que me encontré en esa fuga de veinte años, que el color del cabello de mi madre mudó de color cuando le dieron la noticia de la muerte de mi padre.

Madre y ahora padre. Zoro comprendía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando pero lo único que podía hacer era verlo desde fuera, en la distancia, porque él no poseía ningún tipo de recuerdo de este tipo. Ni madre, ni padre… nadie. Solamente él y su sueño. Luego fue cuando empezó a formar recuerdos ligeramente semejantes.

—Ella reaccionó con entereza en mi presencia para que no me afectase la noticia, dejándole al profesor Clover el explicármelo cuando fuera algo más mayor que dos años de edad. Pero la manera en que le brillaban los ojos a partir de aquella noche no se debían solamente a la resolución tomada de completar el deseo de su marido muerto si no por su marido muerto— en cada pausa profundos suspiros abandonaban el cuerpo de Robin—. Ese brillo en su mirada se debía a las lágrimas que vertió por la muerte de la persona que había amado, que amaba y que amaría hasta el día de su muerte y más allá. Lágrimas que jamás llegué a ver en sus ojos hasta el día en que fue ella quien iba a morir— Robin negó rodando la cabeza contra el pecho de Zoro—. No, no porque iba a morir si no porque yo iba a vivir. Lloraba por mí y por mi futuro. Lloraba conmigo.

Zoro cogió un mechón del cabello de Robin entre sus dedos dejándolo deslizarse por ellos hasta que terminó por escaparse.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que llore contigo?— le preguntó Zoro algo confuso enarcando una ceja.

Robin no pudo evitar el reírse antes de alzar el rostro para mirarle a la cara a Zoro.

—¿Podrías ser capaz de llorar conmigo?— recordaba el funeral de Merry y como ni la más insignificante y minúscula lágrima se asomó en los ojos de Zoro. En aquel momento representaba la imagen de la estoicidad pero sin resultar indiferente.

—He llorado por mi debilidad— al no ser capaz de derrotar a Kuina—, he llorado por la muerte de mi amiga y rival— como también por haber sido el culpable de su muerte. ¿Una piedra para afilar a Wadou? Si no hubiera querido luchar con katana de verdad Kuina no habría tenido necesidad de aquella piedra—, he llorado por mi debilidad e incapacidad de cumplir mi sueño, una promesa.

—¿Podrías llorar conmigo?— repitió Robin.

—No estoy seguro de ello pero sí sé que podría llorar por un buen motivo— le respondió como solamente Zoro podía hacer. Sin resultar muy claro.

Para Robin pareció ser suficiente.

—Muy bien, entonces sé que podré hacerte llorar.

Aquello sonó más como una amenaza.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Nico Robin vs Roronoa Zoro 2Y**

El cuarto se encontraría prácticamente a oscuras si no hubiera sido por las velas que colocó por todo el lugar estratégicamente para iluminar el lugar con la mínima cantidad de ellas. Por supuesto que la necesidad de luz era el motivo de aquellas velas aunque el efecto romántico que producían tampoco resultaba malo para la vista. Claro que, para hablar de efectos románticos, el encontrarse en el interior del Sunny pero, a pesar de ello, estar en el mar sintiendo, y de querer tocando, las olas golpeando el casco con ese sonido que traía paz a quien lo escuchaba, a no ser que se estuviera en una tormenta, sí que producía ese efecto de romanticismo de novela.

En verdad cada uno de los mugiwara resultaba ser una persona solitaria pero que eran capaces de actuar conjuntamente con sus nakama de ser necesario pero, de todos ellos, los que más representaban este aspecto particular eran Zoro y Robin, ambos por motivos bien diferentes. Era cierto que Brook se había pasado el último medio siglo solo en un mar de tinieblas sobre los restos de sus antiguos nakama o que Chopper había sido repudiado tanto por su manada como por los humanos pero antes de morir Brook había tenido una amplia vida en compañía de tomodachi y nakama mientras que Chopper encontró a una persona a quien llamar tomodachi, amigo… otousan, padre.

Zoro encontró un lugar que muchos tildarían como familia pero no para él quien solamente veía rivales que derribar para hacerse más fuerte y derrotar a Kuina. Solamente cuando ella murió comprendió cuanto significaba para él. Mucho más que su mayor rival. Por eso trató a su sensei con mucho más respeto y cercanía pero, a pesar de tan buenas intenciones, seguía encontrándose apartado. No era algo que hiciera apropósito si no que era su manera de ser. ¿Salvaguardar sus sentimientos? Tal vez pero ni siquiera él mismo podría haber admitido poseer ese tipo de sentimientos.

Robin perdió a su familia, a su madre, okaasan, de su padre ni el más nimio recuerdo posee y el de todos aquellos con los que había crecido hasta los ocho años murieron en la Buster Call de Ohara. Desde entonces mantuvo todas las distancias existentes entre ella y el resto del mundo. Hasta que se encontró con los Mugiwara, Hasta que se reencontró con Zoro aunque este no supiera de que ya se había cruzado en la vida de Robin durante el intento de reclutamiento por parte de la Baroque Works.

Un interés que quedó enterrado en el interior de Robin y que no terminó de germinar hasta ese segundo encuentro. Cuando supo que sus vidas no dejarían de cruzarse por la intención de Luffy en ayudar a Vivi. Tal vez fuera por ese motivo que dejó bajar lo suficiente los altos muros que protegían su corazón. Muros que no se volvieron a alzar a pesar de la desconfianza inicial por parte de Zoro hacia ella. Si los hubiera levantado a tiempo no se habría sentido tan mal, desgraciada, cuando los _traicionó_ en Water 7.

_Así que… ¿es por eso qué eres capaz de hacer pasar a tus nakama como asesinos sin dudarlo? ¿Cuál es ese objetivo tuyo?_

_ No tengo por qué decírtelo._

Que él, la única persona que le había mostrado su desconfianza sin ningún tipo de intento por ocultarla o edulcorarla, se llamase a sí mismo nakama de ella cuando los estaba traicionando provocó que hubiera necesitado usar toda su sangre fría para permanecer completamente insensible ante sus palabras.

Ellos fueron a buscarla a pesar de todo. Ellos eran sus nakama. Aquellos que Saul le había prometido que algún día encontraría. ¿Cómo imaginar que los encontraría mientras estaba en el bando opuesto al suyo? ¿Cómo imaginar que no solamente se encontraría nakama en ellos?

Zoro.

Siempre le afloraba una sonrisa al pensar en que alguien como ella pudiera haber terminado teniendo sentimientos de corte amoroso hacia alguien como era Roronoa Zoro. No fue algo buscado si no que se dio así de manera inesperada… ¿reacción química?, ¿amor a primera vista?, ¿novela romántica barata?... ¿novela erótica?

—¿Te estás riendo?

—Tiene gracia— respondió Robin—. Puedes creerme.

Como no hacerlo.

—Si tú lo dices— fue la réplica vocalizada.

El punto se encontraba en lo que Robin no decía porque no había un suceso tan de novela romántica y erótica que un encuentro sexual entre amantes secretos bajo las mismas narices de sus nakama, y lo de bajo podía tomarse literalmente ya que Zoro y Robin se encontraban en la zona del Soldier Dock System, concretamente en el Channel 2, el del _Mini Merry 2_. Las historias que podría llegar a contar el Mini Merry de poder hacerlo, sobre todo de los escarceos amorosos que se sucedían en el asiento trasero donde siempre se iniciaban aunque no donde siempre terminaban transcurriendo.

Zoro se encontraba sentado justo en el medio cómodamente reclinado tan imperturbable con su desnudez como con la de Robin que estaba colocada a horcajadas sobre el regazo de su nakama cual amazona dispuesta a cabalgar sin descanso. Una de aquellas poderosas manos recorría la tersa piel del vientre de Robin ascendiendo con terrible, y dolorosa, delicadeza mientras movía ligeramente su cuerpo de manera que pronunciaba la actual penetración.

Robin, con las palmas de sus pies apoyadas contra el respalda, arqueaba su cuerpo sobre la división central del Mini Merry mientras sus brazos, desplegados en toda su envergadura, descansaban sobre los respaldos. Sutiles movimientos pélvicos acompañaban a los realizados por Zoro.

Todo era un mar de dudas. De decisiones. Aunque así era la vida, ¿verdad? Mantener los ojos cerrados y sumergirte en aquellas sensaciones o dejarlos abiertos para disfrutar observando las reacciones que sus acciones provocaban no solamente en el rostro de Zoro.

—Uno no tiene siempre que confesarlo todo incluso a sus nakama, ¿no es así, Zoro?

Hablando de preguntas extrañas.

—Considerando que todos nosotros apenas hablamos entre nosotros sobre cualquier tipo de tema, ni que decir sobre temas personales, supongo que la respuesta es que no. No tiene que confesarlo todo.

Respuesta obvia y, sí, esperada.

—¿No debería ser todo lo contrario?— preguntó exhalando un gemido cuando Zoro le agarró un pecho y empezó a masajeárselo estando ya de por sí bastante sensible.

Como Robin no era de las que hablaban por hablar sin un buen motivo para ello, además del tema a tratar, Zoro se encontró pronto curioso por la verdadera naturaleza de sus preguntas.

—¿Tienes algo que confesar, Robin?

El que hubiera dicho su nombre dejaba bien claro que se lo estaba preguntando en serio. Claro que con Robin la seriedad era de lo más subjetiva.

—¿Echas de menos que te diga kenshi-san, Zoro?

_¿Nani?_

Realmente subjetiva.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Nico Robin vs Roronoa Zoro 2Y**

Resultaba curioso que, a pesar de haber pasado dos años alejado de sus nakama, tanto estos como él mismo no le dieran mucha importancia al hecho de que apenas reunidos nuevamente se vuelvan a separar para recorrer a su gusto la ciudad. Aunque lo de "gusto" resulta ser de lo más relativo.

Zoro había comenzado el paseo con grandes esperanzas, al haber encontrado una tienda de licores en las que se pudo abastecer con poco gasto de berries sin que el precio repercutiera en la calidad del licor. Pero no era necesario el encontrarse completamente ebrio para que te sucedan cosas absurdas, o muy parecidas a dicho término. En el caso del kenshi dicho suceso era que, en estos momentos, era la quinta vez que volvía a pasar por la misma calle. Al principio no le dio importancia, debido a que siendo una ciudad desconocida era normal el equivocarse en alguna dirección antes de reconducir el rumbo, pero cuando se repitió por tercera vez empezó a sospechar que aquí estaba sucediendo algo de lo más extraño.

Sabiendo que no se había perdido, obviamente, Zoro trató de encontrar el motivo por el que siempre parecía estar regresando a esta calle pero no había nada en ella que le llamase la atención. Tiendas de ropa, librerías, floristerías, exposiciones… ¿una tienda para adultos? Como si todo esto pudiera tener algo en común y, más aún, de alguna forma relacionado con el propio Zoro.

Botella vacía. Esto sí que le afectaba directamente a Zoro.

Cuando fue a tirar la botella, en un contenedor verde donde había pintada una botella, se percató de algo que se encontraba en el escaparate de la tienda cercana. No era nada fuera de lo normal pero, por alguna razón, logró llamarle la atención. Lo cual resultaba de lo más sorprendente debido a que ni era una tienda de armas, con la posibilidad de encontrarse alguna katana de buena factura, o una tienda de licores, sin contar que aún estaba bien servido del mismo. No, no era una tienda acorde con sus gustos pero, a pesar de ello, aquí se encontraba detenido frente al escaparate sin poder apartar la mirada de lo que se la había robado.

Era un tallo de altura considerable con sus hojas de intenso color verde atrapándote la atención pero lo que lograba ganarse tus ojos eran aquellas cinco flores que había en ese tallo. Su color blanco resultaba tan puro que uno podría lamentar el que hubieran nacido solamente para que el paso del tiempo las terminase por marchitar.

—¿Le gustan?— preguntó una voz que no logró romper el lazo que se había formado entre el kenshi y aquella flor—. Es una flor representativa de la "celebración" por lo que es muy común verla en ramos de novia. Boda, salud, abundancia vienen representadas por la casablanca.

Zoro no lo entendía. Con paso firme y la vista al frente logró abandonar esta _misteriosa_ calle que le había robado mucho más tiempo del necesario por algo que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte.

A pesar de que no se había esperado cerrar una venta al ver las pintas de aquel muchacho, un kenshi viendo que portaba tres katana y curtido en batallas con tan solo las dos cicatrices visibles, cruzándole el pecho y su ojo izquierdo, el que se hubiera detenido alguien así ante su floristería tenía que significar algo.

—Me parece a mí, Kusaki, que tratas de ver donde no hay— se dijo la muchacha con un suspiro de resignación.

—Se ve muy viva— dijo una voz a espaldas de Kusaki que se había vuelto para entrar en la tienda—. Quisiera comprar algunas semillas.

Kusaki se encontró con una mujer espigada, de largas piernas que mostraba con la abertura de su pareo, y generoso pecho que no tenía vergüenza alguna en exponer al mantener baja la cremallera de su chaleco de cuero, o por temor a que pudiera llegarse a romper la cremallera de intentar subirla. Llevaba echado hacia atrás su larga melena negra, con lo que dejaba despejada su frente, mientras sobre su cabeza descansaban unas gafas oscuras que ahora no se encontraban ocultando aquella pareja de brillantes orbes castaños.

—Por supuesto. Pase, pase— Kusaki se apartó para dejar paso a la muchacha—. ¿De qué tipo las quiere?

—Me gustaría semillas de cosmos, cardos, girasoles, margaritas, delphinium, tulipanes, anémonas y rosas— dijo sin ofrecer ningún tipo de duda o titubeo—. Sin olvidar de las semillas de casablanca.

—Y semillas de casablanca— terminó de tomar nota Kusaki—. ¿Quiere llevarse alguna de estas? Puede ver que tenemos una remesa muy buena.

¿Por qué no?

—Arigatou, entonces déme también una flor de casablanca.

—Sabe, antes estuvo aquí un kenshi de aspecto peligroso observando, precisamente, las flores de casablanca que tenemos expuestas pero no puedo imaginarme cuál podría ser su interés por ellas.

Nico Robin sonrió sagazmente.

—En mi caso la casablanca es mi flor representativa.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Nico Robin vs Roronoa Zoro 2Y**

No podía estarle más agradecida a Franky por haberle construido este pequeño espacio personal para ella; para que pudiera disfrutar con sus _flores_ de una manera más común que con el uso de su akuma no mi.

Hoy, finalmente, habían florecido todas aquellas flores que, a juicio de la propia Robin, representaban a cada uno de sus nakama. Le resultaba imposible el no sonreír al ver las caras de felicidad y sorpresa de cada uno de ellos al comprobar cual era la flor que los representaba. Bueno, como había sido de esperar, estaban todos sus nakama con la excepción que siempre confirma cualquier regla.

Zoro.

Este se encontraba en el gimnasio y solamente dedicó una mirada desde la ventana al _jardín_ de Robin pero fue suficiente para que su mirada se cruzase con la de la hermosa morena.

—¿No te apetece unirte a los demás?— Zoro escuchó la voz de Robin a su espalda—. Todos están disfrutando mucho oliendo las flores.

Zoro, sin apartar la mirada de la Robin que se encontraba en el parterre de flores junto al mástil mayor, desenfocó la vista para ver el reflejo en el cristal de manera que también podía ver a Robin detrás de él.

—¿Quieres que me ponga a oler flores, Robin?

La muchacha se recogió el cabello tras la oreja dejando al descubierto su esbelto cuello en un gesto que podría indicar demasiadas posibilidades. Desde timidez, en verdad, como sensualidad, por pura obviedad de quien se trataba.

—Cada uno tiene la suya propia, Zoro— aunque ahora se trataban por sus nombres tampoco era muy habitual el que lo hicieran. Sobre todo en privado.

Volviéndose Zoro se acercó a Robin para que, sin mediar palabra, hundiera su rostro junto al cuello de la muchacha. Si ya este gesto la hizo estremecerse el sentir sus labios posándose sobre su tibia piel logró dejarla sin aliento… y rompiéndole la concentración.

Robin desapareció en una lluvia de pétalos. La manera que uno se esperaría que ocurriera al encontrarse junto a su parterre de flores.

¿Qué flor podría tener mejor fragancia que la que poseía Robin _fleur_?

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Nico Robin vs Roronoa Zoro 2Y**

El día amaneció con gran tranquilidad y así continuó con el paso de las horas, lo que resultaba difícil de creer estando en el Shin Sekai pero no siempre iban a tener que encontrarse con problemas, ¿verdad?

Robin recibió una ceja enarcada por parte de Nami al verla llevando una coleta alta mientras que, si no fuera por los constantes halagos por parte de Sanji, para los demás podría haberles pasado desapercibida.

Cada uno se dedicó a sus propios quehaceres, o a divertirse directamente, por lo que Zoro no tardó mucho en subir al puesto de vigilancia para hacer un poco de ejercicio. Luego de dos años de arduo entrenamiento bajo las órdenes del mejor kengou del mundo esto se asemejaba más a estar de regreso al dojo en Shimotsuki pero eso no quería decir que no fuera a tomárselo en serio puesto que un entrenamiento seguía siendo un entrenamiento.

Pasaron las horas y muchos dejaron de hacer unas cosas para dedicarse a otras. Zoro había ido de entrenar a dormir para luego continuar con el entrenamiento hasta que dio por terminada la jornada, provechoso, de este día tan extrañamente tranquilo.

¡Hasta que terminó de ducharse!

—¿Se puede saber dónde está?— se preguntaba Zoro mientras volvía a rebuscar en el cuarto de baño aunque con tan poco éxito como la primera vez—. La traje con lo demás, ¿no?

Abandonando el baño volvió por sus pasos teniendo que escuchar el grito de Sanji para que se moviera de una kuso vez y fuera a la cocina para la cena, una más temprana de lo habitual por diversas causas, si no quería que se quedase sin ella aunque, como bien le apuntó, a él no le importaría si así fuera. Algo que trajo un grito de alegría por parte de Luffy hasta que un golpe bien dado le hizo contenerse en no saquear el plato de Zoro.

Poniendo patas arriba el puesto de observatorio, teniendo luego que ponerlo todo en su sitio nuevamente, Zoro siguió sin encontrar aquello que estaba buscando y que ya le estaba haciendo perder la fina paciencia que se gastaba en estos momentos.

—Seguro que me acordaré con el estómago lleno porque es más difícil el pensar las cosas teniéndolo vacío— se dijo el peliverde—; aunque sea con la meshi de ese maldito ero-kukku.

Ignorando las duras miradas que le lanzó Sanji fue a sentarse en su lugar habitual, por desgracia frente a Nami de manera que le dejaba en una posición de ser el blanco del aburrimiento de la akage. Como fue en este caso.

—¿Te has perdido camino a la cocina?— preguntó con verdadera malicia la akage ganándose pequeñas carcajadas del resto de sus nakama.

—Mi Nami-swan siempre tan perspicaz— alardeó un encantado Sanji que tenía la posibilidad doble de halagar a Nami y meterse con Zoro al mismo tiempo.

Por un momento pareció como si Zoro la fuera a ignorar, algo que debería haber hecho, pero como tenía una buena excusa para haber llegado tarde…

—Estaba buscando algo— dijo tras dar un buen trago a su bebida y antes de ponerse a continuar comiendo.

Nami hizo rodar los ojos dramáticamente dedicándoles una sonrisa burlona para el resto de sus nakama.

—Oh, ¿así qué ahora se le llama de esa manera?

Incapaces de ignorar la gracia de los comentarios de Nami, pero teniendo en gran valor sus vidas, el resto de los mugiwara se taparon la boca con las manos, o con la servilleta, para ahogar algo sus risas. Sanji o Luffy no veían ningún motivo para ello.

—Deberías ir con cuidado que tu estómago no es como el de Luffy que puede dar de sí, Zoro— señaló la cantidad de meshi que se estaba comiendo—. Acabarás por cargarte tu fajín.

Alzando su mirada afilada la clavó en Nami para luego dirigirla a Robin que, como era habitual en ella, comía con una elegancia que se encontraba fuera de lugar en la mesa de los Mugiwara para luego volver con la akage.

—Mis entrenamientos queman mucha energía— dijo quitándole toda la importancia a las palabras de Nami—. Deberías preocuparte por la cuenta que te trae.

A Nami se le hincharon un par de venas en la frente ante aquello último pero fue Sanji quien puso voz a semejante atrevimiento por parte de Zoro de sugerir que Nami pudiera engordar, o haber engordado ya. Contento de habérsela devuelto Zoro siguió comiendo ignorando las consecuencias de sus palabras.

—¿Estás queriendo decir que acaso estoy gorda, Zoro?— pero este no le hizo ni el menor caso. Por supuesto que Sanji negó tal profanación pero Nami sabía muy bien que eso era de esperar y que su nakama nunca le diría nada malo. Por ello se volvió al resto de sus nakama—. Arigatou, Sanji-kun. ¿_Mina_?— les llamó a todos—. ¿Alguno piensa que he descuidado mi figura y he engordado?

No podía haber una pregunta trampa más descarada que esta puesto que si lo negabas podía ser que Nami pensase que no te atrevías a decirle la verdad y si se lo decías… bueno, no existen suficientes berries en el mundo para pagar tamaña afrenta.

—Aún estás madurando— fue la enigmática respuesta por parte de Robin que podía entenderse de tantas maneras que era mejor no pararse mucho tiempo en ella por su propio bien.

—¿_Mina_?— volvió a llamar la atención de sus nakama pero estos, por una simple coincidencia de la vida, se encontraban con la boca llena de meshi y la buena educación les impedía hablar—. ¿Luffy?

—No sé— dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sin dejar de comer. Sus nakama temieron por la vida de su senchou—. Ahora tienes el pelo largo por lo que es normal el que puedas pesar más— dijo con su aire de completa inocencia.

¿Pesar más por llevar el pelo largo? La akage no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante semejante ocurrencia. Una que le venía muy bien a sus propósitos.

—Por supuesto que sí, Luffy. Tú siempre tan atento a los detalles— esto dejó boquiabiertos a los demás y al diablo con los buenos modales—. A diferencia de otro que no es capaz de ver las cosas que están delante de su ojo— se burló Nami mientras pasaba la melena por encima de su hombro con un gesto de la mano.

Zoro estuvo más que tentado de ignorar el comentario de Nami pero, no tan en el fondo, podía notarse que se trataba de una especie de reto y no iba a dejárselo pasar. Pero lo único que vio fue el pelo largo de Nami y el de Robin… ¿el cabello de Robin? Este captó su atención haciendo que detuviera la mano camino a su boca.

—¿Ocurre algo, Zoro?— preguntó la akage con ese tono burlón tan suyo y que le crispaba tanto los nervios a su nakama.

Sin pronunciar palabra, y dejando el tenedor sobre el plato, Zoro se puso en pie y rodeó la mesa, pasando por detrás de Nami, hasta detenerse junto a Robin que parecía como si no se hubiera percatado de su presencia a su lado. Por mucho que no fuera así en realidad puesto que no había persona más atenta que Nico Robin.

—¿Qué significa esto?— pero como la pregunta no tenía destinatario se quedó sin ser contestada—. ¿Robin?

Ahora sí.

—¿A qué te refieres?— le preguntó Robin y, por lo menos, volvió su mirada hacia el rostro de su nakama.

—A esto— dijo el kenshi mientras usaba su mano para incidir sus palabras moviéndola cerca de la cabeza de Robin.

—_Eso_ tiene nombre— le recordó Nami con una risa contenida pero no una sonrisa.

Estaba claro que dos años eran insuficientes para hacer algo con la actitud de la akage. Aunque también era cierto que, probablemente, no hubiera años suficientes para hacer algo al respecto.

—Es un peinado.

—Una coleta— apuntilló Nami con malicia y diversión.

Decidió que lo mejor era ignorarla, y al resto de sus nakama, para centrarse únicamente en Robin. Para conseguir su respuesta, por supuesto.

—¿Por qué… la llevas puesta?— no exactamente lo que pretendía preguntarle.

—Me hacía falta— respondió Robin—. ¿Es qué no me sienta bien?

Sanji se le adelantó, ¿es qué Zoro iba a responder a semejante pregunta?, y llenó a Robin con multitud de halagos que fueron recibidos con una agradecida sonrisa por la morena pero una cansina mirada por la akage ya que le interrumpía su diversión.

—Me parece a mí que tendrás varias tuyas para ponerte a usar algo que es mío.

Mentira no era en absoluto pero, ¿realmente se estaba quejando porque llevase puesto algo suyo? Algunos habrían pensado que era un halago o, visto de otra manera, que era la manera de dejar claro que era su _dama_. Por supuesto, como si ella pudiera ser considerada de dicha manera.

—Como el día fue tan tranquilo no me pareció mala idea. Además de que no estoy muy segura de que la necesitases viendo cuanto has mejorado durante estos dos últimos años— a diferencia del resto de sus nakama que querían dejar que ellos también habían mejorado y no estaban haciendo ningún drama por ello, el cual sí estaban haciendo al hacerlo notar, Zoro no quedaría embaucado por sus palabras. No lo fue antes y no lo iba a ser ahora.

De pronto Luffy se tensó como si hubiera escuchado algo.

—¿Habéis oído eso?— preguntó mientras continuaba comiendo.

_**"Se acerca un barco por estribor. Kaizoku."**_

Ante el anuncio de _Robin Fleur _todos se pusieron en marcha salvo por la propia Robin y Zoro que aguardaba pacientemente.

—Muy bien. Aquí tienes, Zoro.

Y con estas palabras Robin deshizo la coleta que mantenía sujeta gracias a la bandana de Zoro. El movimiento de aquella melena resultaba hipnótico y no ayudaba mucho el que agitase la cabeza para acomodar su cabello. Uno casi podría asegurar que aquel gesto fue de completo flirteo por parte de Robin para con Zoro. Nami, en cambio, no tenía ningún problema en estar segura de que así lo fue. Por lo que no dudó en salir a cubierta con el resto de sus nakama para dejar a aquellos dos un momento a solas.

Robin no se la entregó si no que, poniéndose en pie ante Zoro, le ató la bandana en el brazo izquierdo del kenshi, quizás deteniéndose más tiempo del necesario en toquetear el músculo que se ocultaba bajo aquella manga.

—¿Haces ejercicio, Zoro?— le preguntó con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Como si hiciera otra cosa durante la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿No ha quedado claro que así es?— el tono de Zoro mostraba una precavida confusión por su parte pues aquí estábamos hablando de Robin y siempre hay que estar en guardia con ella.

—Mmmm sí, muy claro— y maldita aquella sonrisa suya—. ¿Podría hacer algo de ejercicio contigo, Zoro?

Su nombre no salía a colocación si no era por un buen motivo.

—¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?— preguntó extrañado Zoro, y por buenos motivos para ello.

—Digamos que ya pensaremos en algo más interesante para hacer juntos, Zoro— le dijo pasando a su lado para salir de la cocina.

El ojo derecho de Zoro se dirigió a la mano de Robin que le acarició el hombro al pasar a su lado. Eso y sumándole la maliciosa sonrisa que se gastaba Robin con Zoro dejaba bien claro que, por su parte, no habría mucho que pensar puesto que ya tenía una idea bien clara de lo que querría hacer con Zoro.

—¿Otra partida?

La pregunta de Zoro, con un tono de voz más mordaz de lo habitual, logró sacarle unas risas a Robin mientras salía a cubierta. No era tan mala idea. Se había aficionado a jugar con Zoro además de tener que jugar también con Sanji porque este se había puesto _celoso_ de que solamente jugara con Zoro.

—Muy bien. Puede ser que me apodere de algo más que de tus fichas, Zoro.

La sonrisa en los labios de Zoro se borró de inmediato ante aquella ¿amenaza?

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Nico Robin vs Roronoa Zoro 2Y**

Finalmente habían dejado atrás la ascensión desde la isla Gyojin cuando, gracias al grupo de ballenas, rompieron la superficie del mar. Pero no de un mar cualquiera si no que se trataba del mar del…

—¡Hemos salido!— gritó Luffy totalmente emocionado—. ¡Uoooh! ¡El Shin Sekai!

Fuera lo que fuera lo que se les podía haber pasado por sus cabezas pensando en cómo sería el Shin Sekai, gracias a lo poco que sabían de este lugar, se les debió confirmar o, totalmente lo contrario, sorprender ante el asombroso espectáculo que se ofrecía ante sus miradas.

Por supuesto que todos y cada uno de los mugiwara, con la salvedad de Luffy inmerso en su propio mundo y el centro de los pensamientos de cada uno de sus restantes nakama, no podían si no imaginarse cual serían las palabras respecto a este espectáculo por parte de Robin.

—¡El clima es terrible!

Usopp no pudo evitar decir viendo el cielo cubierto, el viento arreciendo y el fuerte oleaje. Ciertamente, en comparación, el clima en el otro lado de la Red Line resultaba algo del todo baladí.

—¡Yo ho ho!— reía Brook tras haber conseguido cruzar la Red Line cincuenta años más tarde. Ya se encontraba más cerca de regresar junto a su antiguo tomodachi, su nakama. Laboon—. ¡El cielo es tormentoso!

—¡El viento sopla fuerte!

Aquellas palabras fueron como una patada en el estómago, vacío puesto que Luffy ya se habría comido toda la meshi previamente, porque si Robin decía algo tan inocente y obvio, nada tétrico o tenebroso, quería decir que lo que había tras este escenario sería un millón de veces peor, si algo así pudiera ser posible.

—¡El mar está embravecido!

Franky señaló para indicar lo orgulloso que se sentía de lo bien que el Sunny estaba cabalgando aquel fuerte oleaje con suma facilidad. Pero si este mar tan embravecido le parecía normal a Robin no quería ni llegar a imaginar lo que encontrarían más adelante.

—¡Las agujas están descontroladas!

No pudo si no evitar gritar Nami siendo consciente de que el peligro resultaba mayor según el mayor movimiento que tuvieran las agujas. Y ahora que se movían enloquecidas… ¿a Robin le parecía algo cotidiano?

—¡El mar parece rojo!

Chopper gritaba asustado ante lo que semejaba un mar de sangre de manera que no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Robin en Skypiea cuando pensó que Zoro podía haber sido devorado. Que de haberlo sido las aguas se habrían tenido que teñir de rojo. Algo semejante había dicho en la isla Gyojin con el Noah amenazándoles con reventar las burbujas que la protegían. ¿Cómo era que ahora a Robin no parecía reseñable este hecho?

—¡Surgen llamas del mar!

Era como si se hubieran convertido en los ingredientes de una comida y el Sunny la cazuela en donde se cocinarían gracias a aquellas llamas. No exactamente la pesadilla de un cocinero… bueno, tal vez sí de cualquier otro cocinero pero no para Sanji pues luego de haber pasado dos años en el Infierno unas pocas llamas, por mucho que surgieran del propio mar, lo iban a asustar. Entonces, ¿qué podría haber vivido Robin para ni siquiera pestañear ante este mar de fuego?

Zoro, ante aquel espectáculo que se presentaba ante ellos, solamente podía pensar que sus sueños estaban más cerca de ser alcanzados y que el mismísimo mar podría tratar de devorarlos que no lograría detenerlos. Lo mejor de todo es que cuanto más peligroso fuera todo, cuantas más dificultades se encontrasen en su camino, todos y cada uno de ellos se volverían más fuertes.

No había una imagen más esperanzadora para la consecución de sus sueños.

—La entrada al mismísimo Infierno.

Palabra de Zoro. Pensamiento de Robin

—**¡ESTO ES LA CAÑA!**

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>END<strong>or**Fin**  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


End file.
